deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Attila the Hun/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by Jar teh marksman) Attila the Hun: Persian Immortal: Attila is sitting on a horse, with a Hunnic warrior close by. 2 Persian Immortals come into sight, riding on a chariot. One Persian Immortal signals for the chariot to be stopped. He draws an arrow, and fires. It misses both of the warriors. Attila and the Hunnic warrior scream as they run down the hill, with the Immortals doing the same on their chariot. An Immortal draws his Sagaris, and slashes the charging Hunnic warrior in the throat. Attila quickly retreats back, but turns around and draws an arrow. The shot pierced the chariot driver's skull. The chariot comes to a stop. The remaining Immortal hops off, grabbing a shield. He then brings out his Bow and Arrow. It slices Attila's arm, causing him to lose balance and fall off the horse. The Immortal rushes over to the fallen Hun, shield and spear at hand. Attila quickly realises what is going on, and scrambles to his feet. He pulls out the Sword of Mars. The Persian thrusts with the spear, however it fails, as Attila quickly side-steps. Attila rushes in, and with a fierce swing of the Sword of Mars to the shield, he knocks the Persian back. The persian quickly regains, and tackles Attila. Attila pushes the Immortal off, and pulls out his Scythian Axe. The Immortal brings out his Jambiya. The two continue to slash at each other, until the Persian gets behind the axe and slashes one of Attila's legs. Just as the Persian is about to deliver the final stab, Attila switches around the axe, and stabs the Immortal through the heart. Attila cries out over his victory, and limps away. Expert's Opinion Attila won due to his skills with horseback archery, his greater strength, and deadly accuracy with the Composite Bow. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rajput (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Araku Valley, India After his victory against Alexander the Great and hearing of the country of India which apparently has a warrior that can defeat the Romans, Attila the Hun invades India with his army. Eventually Attila decides to ride out on his own to hunt for food in the jungle, unaware that a Rajput Warrior looking to kill him is lurking behind a tree. He emerges from behind a tree and tosses his Chakram at Attila who barely dodges and fires an arrow from his Hunnic Bow at the Rajput who blocks it with his steel shield. The Hun takes the opportunity to ride further away to more favorable grounds and winds up in a valley. He hears rocks falling and fires another arrow that hits a tree. The Warrior charges out from behind a rock, yelling aa he swings his Aara at Othar who is spooked and rears up. Attila quickly throws his Lasso at the Rajput's neck and the horse starts running forwards, dragging his foe to the ground. The Warrior luckily swings his Aara and hits Othar, causing him to run away and knock the Hun off his back. Both combatants discard their mid range weapons and pull out their swords and shields. Attila yells as he makes the first swing with his legendary Sword of Mars which bounces off the steel shield. The Rajput yells as he returns the favor but his heavy Khanda sword cleaves through the leather shield. The Hun discards the shield which still has the Warrior's sword in it and pulls out his Scythian Axe before slamming it on his foe's head. Unfortunately the steel helmet prevents any damage and a swift Katar dagger stab prevents attempts as Attila moves backwards. Dropping his Khanda, the Rajput uses two Katars at once and extends the blades outwards as his opponent looks on in shock. The Warrior swings one Katar at the Hun who blocks with his Sword of Mars but also attempts to attack his face with the Scythian Axe. The Katar's blades wrap around the wooden handle and snap the weapon in two but Attila quickly kicks his foe away to prevent any further damage. Now with only one Katar, the Rajput finally pulls his Khanda out of the leather shield and faces his opponent for the final clash. The two circle each other before the Warrior makes the first move with a heavy swing from his Khanda sword which is sidestepped by the Hun and parried with a stab from the Sword of Mars that is blocked by the Katar blades. Attila punches his foe in the face, sending him to the ground and dropping his Katar along with the Sword of Mars which he retrieves. Tge Rajput swings again however, this time hitting Attila's torso, the leather lamellar no match for the steel Khanda sword as his stomach is slashed open. Attila the Hun stabs forwards with his Sword of Mars and penetrates the Rajput Warrior's chainmail but it doesn't prevent the inevitable final slash to his throat. The Rajput Warrior clutches his side and watches Attila the Hun collapse as he bleeds profusely from his neck before yelling to the heavens with his Khanda sword raised up. Winner:Rajput Warrior Expert's Opinion Attila the Hun had a better long range weapon and was on horseback but the Rajput Warrior has faced horse archers before and dominated the other weapon edges along with the X-Factors. Attila could defeat Rome's legions but against the innovative and unpredictable Rajput, his typical tactics wouldn't work well and his armor was more light than protective. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. King Arthur (by Urbancommando77) As the sun rose over the mid-summer English day, plumes of smoke rose from the hilltop castle, fallen to a Barbarian menace. Across the fields and in the castle lay dead knights and fallen huns; an unnerving sight. No one escaped the battle alive, except 5 huns, and 2 knights, all on the fields in front of the Attila paced in front of the two bound knights, a malicious smile stretching across his dirt-smeared face. Sir Bors was beaten and bruised, now close to death, but Percival was largely untouched. Attila grabbed the sweating face of Bors, dragging him to his feet. "You." Attila muttered. "You and your men tried ''to fight back. And you'll regret doing so." He pushed Bors forward, whilst two Huns picked up Percival. Attila brought Bors to a horse, before kicking him down onto the ground, and tying his legs to the horse. "Now," Attila began. "I'll give you one more chance to answer--" Before Attila could finish, Bors spat in his face. "Very well." Attila said spitefully. He jumped atop the horse, and began running across the field, dragging Bors across rough, muddy, uneven grounds. "What's he doing? Bors? Bors!" Percival began shouting, until a Hun punched the back of his head. Attila kept up with it, stopping periodically to check if Bor was still alive. After 30 minutes, Attila got fed up, and pulled Bors up. "Please...let me--''Hrggk!" ''Attila dragged his Sword of Mars across Bors' neck, kicking him down, stomping his head in, and muttering curses. Attila scaped his boot on the grass, chuckling to himself. His pleasure was cut short, as he heard the clattering of hooves getting closer. He looked to his right, and found 4 horseback knights charging Attila. He signaled his men back into the castle, leaving Percival in the field. Arthur, accompanied with Galahad, Kay, and Lancelot, rode to the smoking castle. They stopped 100 feet from the fortress, finding the field of dead knights, but one in particular. "Sir..." Galahad said mournfully. "I think I found Bors." Arthur approached a horribly deformed knight, who had a shield a striped shield on his back. "My god." Arthur muttered. He drew his blade and looked towards the castle, finding Percival on his knees, bound. He sends Kay and Lancelot for him, who untie him and arm him with a crossbow. The three returned to Arthur, Percival lagging behind. "M'lord," Percival said, fatigued. "We were attacked by--" Before he could finish, an arrow flew past Percival's ears. '''Arthur: 5' Attila: 5 The knights jumped on their horses, and charged the castle. Percival stayed behind, firing his Crossbow. With each bolt, he had to a minute to reload. The knights, lead by Arthur charged through the battered gates, into the courtyard. Kay charged a Hun, armed with a Pike, striking one in the shoulder, and knocking him down. The other hun, armed with a bow, waited for Kay to run towards him again. As Kay began another round, he fired an arrow, which struck Kay in the neck, but at the same time, the Hun was impaled on the pike. Arthur: 4 Attila: 4 The injured Hun rose to his feet, finding that Kay and the fallen Hun were in a heap he looked forward, finding Arthur and the Knights dismounting, and charging up the castle walls, and Percival running through the gates. The hun charged Percival, armed with a Javelin in a throwing position. Percival raised his crossbow, firing, but missing. He brought it down, placing his foot in the stirrup and cranking up the arrow. The hun threw his Javelin, which smashed the crank, sending the arrow into Percival's foot. "Agh!" Percival fell to the ground, grabbing his pierced foot. The Hun approached Percival, who crushed his windpipe under his foot. Arthur: 3 Attila: 4 The 3 knights arrived up on the ramparts, Lancelot and Arthur splitting from Galahad, the latter heading for two Hunnic Archers. The two aimed for the young knight, who was armed with a flail. He narrowly dodged their first two arrows, the third arrow glancing his exposed leg. Galahad shook it off, bashing one Hun off the ramparts and swinging his flail into the other's ribs. The Hun fell to the ground, groaning. Galahad held the flail head in his hand, dropping it on the hun's head. Arthur: 3 Attila: 3 Galahad regrouped with Lancelot and Arthur, who're looking for the leader of the Huns. "Who led these godless barbarians?" Lancelot muttered. Galahad shrugged. Suddenly, a Hun ran up on the walls, armed with a Scythian Axe. Lancelot, itching for payback, charged the Hun, but much to his surprise, was met with an Axe directly in his juggular. The barely alive Lancelot shoved his Longsword directly into the sternum of the hun. Arthur: 2 Attila: 2 Attila sat in the far right watchtower of the castle, joined by an injured Hun. He saw Galahad and Arthur approaching, and equipped himself with a Composite bow, and fired an arrow directly into Galahad's knee, knocking him down. He then signaled the last Hun to finish them off. The Hun ran down the tower, bursting forward at Galahad and Arthur. Arthur held Excalibur present and slashed through the Hun, straight the through the lamellar, and out the other side. The Hun collapsed into two pieces. Arthur: 2 Attila: 1 "Sir Galahad," Arthur began. "Are you alright?" "Aye." Galahad winced. "I don't think I can fight, M'lord." Arthur nodded and headed towards the tower, but Attila was already there, armed with The Sword of Mars. Attila charged Arthur, the two plummetting into the courtyard. Attila slowly rose to his feet, holding his foot on Arthur's chest. "What a nice blade." Attila said, looking at Excalibur. "But it has no importance to me." He stomped on the blade, expecting it to shatter. "Huh?" The blade did not even crack. Arthur, taking his chance, knocked Attila down, and picked up Kay's Pike. Attila slowly rose to his feet, only to be met with the head of a spear. Arthur smiled victoriously, but much to his surprise, Attila ran up the spear and ran The Sword of Mars into Arthur's chest. Arthur dropped the spear, the dead Attila on the other end, and collapsed. Galahad limped towards his lord. "M'lord! Are you alright?" Galahad supported Arthur's head. "I won't make it, Galahad." Arthur said weakly. "Take my blade...and throw it into the lake." Galahad took Excalibur in his hands, and left the castle alone. Arthur: 1 Attila: 0 As Galahad threw the blade in the lake, a hand caught it, and when he returned to the castle, Arthur was gone, with no trace of him. Arthur wins! Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Qin Shi Huangdi (by Tesla Man) Introduction "I have assembles you all here today for a very important meeting, the world is about to take another step forward, but this time, we are going backwards in time." Aleksandr cleared his throat and straightened his tie, looking deep into the eyes of the people sitting at the table. "I would like to thank Doctor Dmitry and Dmitry Industries for financing our program today." He stepped closer to the table, "Though i am afriad Doctor Dmitry was not able to make it here today." He laid his hands flat on the table-top. The secretary knocked on the glass door, pointing at a pile of papers, "We must not let distractions like Dmitry's absense stop up from progressing." Aleksandr shot a glare at the secretary."It was his desicion, forced or not, not to come." He raised his phone from his pocket. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Doctor Lloyd will now take over this meeting while i, uh, attend to my duties. Lloyd raised his head from his stone glare at under the table. He took the book he was reading under the table as Alek rushed out of the room. Lloyd tucked the book in his coat, and stood, clearing his throat. He scurried to the front of the room, a look of shock settling across his face. "Well," He took in a deep breath, "Welcome everybody, in just a few minutes we will leave the confrence room and take action on the TDBU." He looked around, watching the security camera footage show pictures of the arena, and then Aleksandr, yelling into the phone. "This is a big step forward, and uh, i guess it is best expressed by uh, someone who knows what their talking about, so let us move onto the video clip." He walked over the the computer and typed a couple things, and eventually the projector lit up, rolling a series of film. A video of Doctor Aleksander illuminated the white screen, as he began talking. "Everybody, today, we are showing what it truly is to be human, as the great man George Santayana said, 'those who do not remember the past, are condemned to repeat it.' " The screen froze, and the projecter went black. "uh..." Lloyd looked, complete panic crossed his eyeas as he attemped to solve the problem by pushing buttons. He looked up from the computer moniter, examining everyone in the crowd. "You, uh, Doctor Grigory, you can fix this right?" Lloyd pointed at Grigory, then stood from the chair and left the room, chasing down Aleksandr. He rushed through the halls and into every turn and corner, and then, knocked against the door to the labratory. The empty rooms echoed the sound around, as he gave up, he turned around, facing Aleksandr. "What are you doing here?" Aleksandr grabbed him by the collar, "You are supposed to be in charge!" He threw him down the hall. Lloyd scrambled to his feet, picking up his book, "Wafare: The Fieldguide to Medicine" and scurried down the hall into the confrence room. Aleksander opened the doors to the labratories, stepping inside. The labratory was wide, covered in everything from beakers to microscopes. He looked at one of the computer screens that had happened to have turned on, and watched the security footage of the arena. He sat there for hours, staring, watching nothing, and then, he saw it. It wasnt in the arena, but sitting right next to him. He picked up the crumpled up piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the notes, scribbled across the notebook paper. He read the word, seemingly repeated, over and over, from front to back. It read 'Dmitry' The pen was still there, laying next to where the paper once layed. He read it, it bore the uncanny logo of Dmitry Industries. He gasped. *** Aleksander ran his fingers across the screen, typing over, and over, and over again. He rubbed his bangs out of his eyes, and patted himself down with a bag of ice. The AC died a while ago, leaving him and the scientist shirtless and sweating. He finnished typing, and walked away, grabbing another bag of ice. He sat back down, and moved the mouse over to the print button. The paper came streaming out into packets. He placed a sticky note on the pile of packets that read 'For Next Meeting' Chapter One "I now welcome all of you to the seccond official meeting of the TDBU project." Aleksandr paced back and forth. "I apologize for any mishaps to have taken place last week durring our first meeting and i assure you it will not happen ever again." Aleksander looked out the glass door to look at Doctor Lloyd sitting in a chair looking through the glass at the meeting. "We have taken care of things, but, now, for the first time, we will put together two of some 16 peoples who will battle to the death in the TDBU Arena." He flipped a page in his slideshow to a picture of the arena. "This is what is right next door, and it is what we will be visiting right now." Aleksander turned off the projector and advanced to the glass door, opening it and walking out. The rest of the team members stood form the confrence table and walked out, followed by Lloyd. The 8 walked down the hall, "These here are Labratories A1 and A2." Aleksander pointed to two doors on each side of the hallway. "a fourth of you will be assigned to A1, another fourth to A2, then the other half to labratory B where all of the computer analysis goes on." The group walked down the hall. "And here," they made it to a door at the end of the hall, "Is the Arena." He opened to door as smells of the beach mixed with a fresh burst of smoke bolted down the hallway, absorbing the labratories with the fresh smell. The group walked into the arena, dotted by bright white lights on the ceiling. They kicked around in the dirt, and examined every inch. On one side of the arena was an animated board, listing all the fights that were to happen. "But there is something even more impressive." Aleksandr pushed a button on the wall as the garage doors on each side on the arena opened, revealing sixteen freezer like containers. "These are what make our warriors. Using genetic cloning, we were able to take samples of the warriors DNA from living decendants or from artificts touched by the people themselves. Once we have the the DNA, we place it in these machines." He pointed at the freezers, "And they clense them, removing them of bacteria that has covered the DNA, or taking out other family DNA so we get the ending product of a tiny molocule." He walked to one of the freezers, "Then we multiply them, make genes, and bring the dead back to life, just like that. But once the warriors are made, they have to be frozen to make sure they dont dissolve, so we cool down the molocules to slow the breaking process." He walked around, "and the man in charge of this whole thing is doctor Lloyd who is with us right now" He pointed to Lloyd. "And..." Aleksandrs statement was cut short with a door opening. A rushed Doctor Dmitry stepped in, dusting off his coat and rushing to the middle next to Aleksandr. "Hello Comrades." Dmitry waved, "We will now move into Labratory B, the fun part, where i will take over for my, technological knowladge." Dmitry turned to Aleksandr, "You may go now." Alek nodded, and turned towrds the door, leaving without a sound. Chapter Two "As Doctor Aleksandr probably already explained to you." Dmitry looked around and spread his arms apart "This is where all the magic happens." He backed up to a metal door on the other side of the room, "And this" He opened the door "Is were we watch the magic happen." He steeped in and held the door open for everyone to walk in. "Here is Doctor Johnson, for those of you that don't speak English, we have brought in our translator." He pointed t the man standing behind Doctor Johnson. "We are pleasured to have him on the team, having seeing that he came all the way from UCSC." "Hello everyone." Johnson raised his hand. "I am the lead historian here and i am glad to be with you all today." He shook the hand of a man infront. "So, let us begin our tour through the hostory department." * * * "I hope the tour went smoothly everyone." Aleksandr nodded to the people sitting at the confrence table. "But, the point of this project is to not walk around," He smiled, "So let us begin out first assignment." He reached into his bag and pulled out the packet of papers labeled, 'next meeting' and passed a packet to everyone. "This a report of each warrior, i give this first page to you, this contains some basic information on the man." He pointed to the paper, "We also have what is called a Big and Bad scale. Here, our experts rate them from big, meaning their ego, and bad, their sanity." He walked around the table. "I myself add the weapons, these are for our craftsmen to make the weapons." He looked up. "You are to also write your opinion on who would win, giving strong reasons." "so, lets go into the Lab and, lets us say, let the TDBU rise!" Aleksandr walked to the door and escorted each one out. "Your names are on a clipboard outside of the door to the lab." He scoffed and closed the door, retrieving his paper he found that read 'Dmitry' more times then necessary. He spent some time staring at it with a confused look, then raised his head, "I got it." Chapter Three "All systems ready?" Doctor Dmitry walked over to a moniter, looking at the survalence feed of the sand arena. He leaned over a computer worker and pushed a button on the control panel, smiling at the workers mistake. In unison, the four in the tech squad let out a stern reply, "Yes sir." "Very nice." Dmitry reached down for his two way radio, and spoke. "All systems ready in Lab B1, do you copy?" He lowered the radio. The radio buzzed to life as garbled speach from Aleksandr replied, "System's a go in Lab A1." Followed by his reply, Lloyd's voice craked, "All systems ready for launch in Lab B2." Then silence. "Doctor Johnson, do you copy?" Dmitry raised the radio to his lips. "Is everything alright in Lab A2?" Then silence. "Ill switch radios." Dmitry dropped the radio on the counter and retrieved a new one. "Doctor Johnson, is everything okay in Lab A2?" He closed his eyes, "Do you copy?" "We Copy." Kazamir's voice echoes through the radio. "Kazamir?" Dmitry's jaw dropped, "What brings you here?" "Doctor Aleksander invited me, it seems our expert from Germany is running a tad bit late on his flight." Kazamir's voice was happy and energetic. "Where is Doctor Johnson?" Dmitry's voice went back from happy to orderly. "He's taking a quick break in the men's room." He chuckled "He'll be back, do you wish to wait for him?" "I trust you enough for an honest reply." Dmitry's voice went back to happy, "Are all the historians and experts here?" "Yes sir." Kazamir's reply was thoughtful, "Not counting Johnson of course." "Are all the systems ready?" Dmitry's voice was hushed and back to his official tone. "What systems are there?" He laughed, "Its just a big desk and a massive screen." "Well then, lets start up the TDBU comrades." Dmitry's voice was sharp and excited. He walked over to his control seat and punched a button on the screen, putting on his headphones, speaking orders to the team members. "Begin the launch." All at once they pushed the button, and the arena's garage doors opened up, as one capsule from each side slid out and rested on the sandy turf. "Now, we must wait until tomorow for the molocules to speed back up." His eyes were locked to the screen. "Good run everybody." They all stood up and turned out the door, as Dmitry turned the lights off, leaving a screen on, of the arena, as lights beeped and a hushing noise released itself from the ice container. It shook back and forth as a muffled voice inside screamed, "陳煌，偉大的監護人的名字，放開我，或誰放在我這裡就會滅亡!" Chapter Four "This is the moment of truth everybody!" Aleksandr turned from the security screen to the audience that was placed inside Lab A2. "Prepare for the greatest time i think you all will have in your life." Dmitry stood from his chair, followed by everyone as they yelled in excitement. "Now, may we settle down, and begin the fight?" Aleksander walked over to a char at the desk and sat, raising a remote to the screen. He pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and a pen, prepared to take the most intricate notes in his life. The scientist stared at eachother smiling at the idea. "Let us begin!" Aleksandr raised the remote, pushing the red button underneath a glass dome, locked by a key. The security camera's image shook, blurring the image, then returning back to normal. The sand was calm, and then, on each sides, the garage doors opened, as two men stepped out, both shaky in the knees. One, Attila, looked around in confusment, while the other, Qin Shihuangdi, pointed at the security camera. Aleksander turned his head to the observers, "This," He raised a small microphone, "Helps me talk to them, it speaks both Hunnish and Ancient Qin." He raised the mic to his lips, taking a break to breath. "Fight." The sound echoed through the arena, copying Aleksandr's words in Qin. Shihuangdi stumbled back, looking as it the words shot like daggars into him. He screamed something into the sky, as if in reply, but the soundproof room gave to no avail. Qin snarled and turned his head, realising, on the wall with the garage he came out of, was covered with a rack of weapons. A voice rang out inside the arena agian, this time in Hunnish. Attila stood his ground and turned around to the wall with the weapons, and pulled a bow from it. Qin, still confused, stumbled around, until he made his way to the weapons wall. Attila fired, the arrow screamed down the arena, imapling the garage door. The colour sank out of Qin's face, then he gasped. He grabbed the armour and helmet off the wall and put it on as Attila fired another arrow, this time bouncing off Qin's armour. Qin smiled, and ran to the wall, retrieving his crossbow, strapping it to his belt, then ripping the Ji off the wall, then let out a vicious cry, and charged. Attila took a break from firing, he layed the bow across his back, and pulled the shield off the wall, ignoring the armour. He then retrieved another arrow, loading it into his bow. He aimed, only for Qins Ji to smash into Attila's shield, with all the force of an axe. The diagonal cut, made it perfect, pointing the sharp tip at Attila's neck. Qin was ready to push forward, but he made it too obvious, and Attila ducked, as the Ji's tip stabbed the wall. Attila, kicked Qin to the ground, and pulled the Ji from the wall, tossing it to Qin. He took his Hunnic Spear, from a hook, thrusting it at Qin. But Qin rolled out of the way, as the shoved his Ji one more time into the shield, twisting it to where the shield spun off Attila's wrist, onto the ground. Attila screamed in rage, sharpening his gaze on Qin. He raised his spear, and propelled it into the air. Qin ducked, his robes spinning in a flash of colour. Attila let out a breath, taking slow steps backwards, his hands raised in defeat. "I deditionem." Aleksandr gasped, "He doesn't speak Hunnish." His gaze lowered to the floor, "He speaks Latin." He let out a breath and types something in on the computer. He raises the microphone to his face, "Attila, you may not surrender, we depend on this battle ending." The words echoed into the arena this time in latin. Attila raised his head from his stone-hard glare at the floor, "Ignavus ne me" He clenched his fist, "I pugnabit!" He charged backwards to the garage door, grabbing the helmet and Sword of Mars from the wall. He placed his sword into its sheath. With both hands he lowered the helmet to his head, smiling with a demonic glare. Qin smiled, taunting him, loading his crossbow as the Hun advanced. "Wǒ bìng bù jùpà sǐwáng!" He aimed the bow, as the two circled around, waiting for the other to make the first move. Attila scanned the situation, anylizing his predicament. He sharpened the tone of his stare, and then, it hit. It screamed through the air, ripping into Attila's hip, knocking him to the floor as he doubled over in pain. He felt the dart, and clenched his fist around it, taking a deep breath, and then ripping it out, dragging the bladed tip through his kidney. His knees buckled, and he gave out a last breath. Qin knelt down, lowering his head to peer into the eyes of his now fallen enemy. He laughed and stood, raising the tip of his Ji to hover over the body of Attila. "Wéi róngyào!" He shot the blade down, and gasped as Attila took another breath and rolled onto his back, dodging the blow, unsheathing his sword, hacking into Qin's legs. Qin fell to the ground, moan after moan came from the sweating emperor's trembling lips. "I sum non ignavus!" He stood, and sweeped the sword down, hacking into Qin's armour blow after blow, until Qin gave out his last breath. "That's a wrap!" Aleksandr stood from his chair, raising his arms. Dmitry stood and walked next to Aleksandr, equally proud. They shook hands and smiled, then Dmitry's gaze stiffened. "What do we do with Attila now?" Dmitry shook his head and backed away. "Attila is to be taken into medical care and tests will be preformed so we may learn more, and we will extract a gene from him, but ultimantly, he will die, the gene only lasts a couple weeks." Aleksandr cleared his throat, "So, lets but him under shall we?" Chapter Five Dmitry paced back and forth the hallway, continuously ducking his head into the medical center to just get a glance at one of the greatest men on earth. His features looked, well, barbaric. His hair grew just barely below his shoulders, in a scragaly mess. His chin was deep and stern, his eyes were a magnificent shade of brown, as he darted his eyes from his arms, now with IV needles injected, toobs running from him to a beeping machine, to the room around him. He looked confused, disoriented, and eventually, unconcious. He was a broad man, but yet he was no match for technology. Next to him, was a dead man on a rolling autopsy table, The emperor, Qin Shihuangdi, the one referred to as, "The Dragon Emperor". His title was well deserved, he was tall, and his features seemed dragon-like. His long and thin mustache ran down his face, as his goatee grew short, yet it was long enough to be clearly visable. His hair, once tied into a bun, was now untied, his black hair flowing like a river down his neck. His face showed great power, but it also showed an even greater sign of madness. His eyes were wrinkled in the corners, his cheeks covered with cuts and slices. His open eyes showed a redness in them, that sent chills down Dmitry's spine. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, turning, making contact with Doctor Johnson. "Oh, Doctor Johnson, what a suprise." Dmitry smiled. Johnson returned the favor, and held out a telephone, "It's for you." Dmitry sighed, "can i never have a break?" He laughed and took the phone from Johnson, holding it up to his face and guesturing a 'thank you' to Johnson before waving him away. "Doctor Dmitry Borislava," The voice on the other end crackled, "I'm here." Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage